Movie Night
by annalucindaberry
Summary: Just a little fluff .. nothing major.. pretty pointless.. just in my head..


**AN – I know I should be writing my submit fic, but I've been HELLA busy! Workworkworkwork! And this wouldn't get out of my mind, so here it is.. Dedicated to my Q.. I love you x**

* * *

**2018.**

In a small open plan apartment in New York, Rachel Berry opened the door and walked the few paces to her oversized vintage couch and let the bag on her arm slip down onto the ground as she sunk into the comfy material. Her eyes fluttered gently as she let the day's rehearsal wash over her. Suddenly she perked up as a familiar smell filtered past her causing her to sit up and her legs find its way over to the kitchen, leaning against the breakfast bar Rachel watched her beautiful blonde as she worked over the stove humming a tune she didn't know but it was slowly becoming her favourite.

Quinn flipped another strand of her short blonde hair as she fiddled with the pan that contained her separate meal. Quickly dipping her spoon into Rachel's vegan version she felt a set of beautiful brown eyes on her and whipped around, smirking at the petite brunette in front of her raising her eyebrow causing the girl to smile the smile that'd brighten any room. Strutting over to her girl Quinn wrapped her arms around the curvy body in front of her lowering her head slightly.

"Hi" she whispered into the girl's ear before pressing their lips together. Rachel melted into the kiss and deepened it softly before breaking apart and biting down on her own lip, a flush upon her cheeks. Quinn stood back and admired the sight before her.

Rachel Berry, New directions star, blushing and speechless at a kiss from her now 6 year girlfriend.

Deep hazel eyes met wide brown ones before the blonde was attacked by the 5ft nothing diva herself; wrapping her arms around the girl she gently lifted her up and kissed her again before placing her onto the breakfast bar and turning back to the boiling pan of pasta. Finishing off her chicken she quickly drained and plate up two plates of pasta covering one in tofu and mascarpone sauce and the other with her chicken and the same sauce. Rachel clapped at her little seat on the breakfast bar before jumping up and speeding off to the couch with her plate.

Quinn followed and sat next to her girl and they ate their meal in silence, minus the rather.. Disturbing noises coming from the brunette next to her. As said every fortnight the girls had their movie night where one would cook and the other would choose the film, being Rachel's night they both knew it was either a musical or Disney classic, and Quinn had already prepared herself for the argument ahead.

While Quinn cleaned up Rachel set up the room, dimming the lights, grabbing some popcorn and a drink for each of them, before dancing off into the bedroom to grab the DVD of the night. When she returned Quinn was sat there blowing on the mug of tea in her hand.

"So Quinn.." Rachel began

"Yes Rachel.." Quinn replied sarcastically

"After your splendid choice last movie, I decided to go for an Oscar and Golden Globe winning, BAFTA nominated film."

"Rachel, we're not watching Funny Girl" Quinn interrupted causing the girl to pout.

"But it's MY choice" She whined, waving the DVD in the air

Rachel watched as her blonde raised an eyebrow again and shook her head no, causing Rachel to further the pout.

"We watched it last time it was your time to choose Rach" Quinn didn't even bother to argue she knew what she needed to say since this happened at least every other Rachel movie night.

Rachel tried to stare down the blonde but it wasn't working so with a quick huff she stormed out of the room returning after placing the DVD back in its 'safe spot' which Quinn knew was the black shoe box under the bed with the gold star on it however she pretended she didn't, for her little brunette's sake. Grabbing a DVD from the shelf Rachel cuddled into Quinn.

"How's this one" she placed it onto Quinn's lap.

Quinn smiled softly into the girls hair "It's perfect baby, just like you"


End file.
